Teased
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: "Apa yang kau inginkan Baek? Katakan kepadaku". Chanbaek. Smut. Mind to review?


Ketika Baekhyun bekerja sebagai Host, dia tidak sadar kalau pekerjaan itu bisa membuatnya berbaring di atas kasur, tidak sanggup membela diri. Sementara seseorang bernama Chanyeol terus saja menjilati penisnya, melahapnya dan mengocok penis Baekhyun dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol menaik -turunkan kepalanya, menghisap kejantanan Baekhyun lebih dalam. Baekhyun mendesah tidak karuan. Dia mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol menahan gejolak yang membara. Hingga dia merasa sesuatu menyiksa dalam perutnya, dia tau dia akan segera keluar.

"Chan.. Chanyeol...!".

Baekhyun klimaks di dalam mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan dengan senang hati cairan dari Baekhyun.

"Manis. Kau terlalu banyak makan kue dengan pelanggan wanita tetapmu Baekhyun".

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairannya sendiri. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun setelah mendapatkan izin dari Baekhyun yang membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol menjilati seluruh rongga mulut, berperang lidah, menghisap lidah, menggigit pelan daging tidak bertulang tersebut. Mulut mereka yang menyatu terbuka membuat air liur yang entah milik siapa jatuh dari sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol karena dia kehabisan napas. Chanyeol menyeringai nakal melihat Baekhyun yang tersenggal-senggal dan mata kecilnya mengeluarkan genangan air. Pipinya memerah. Chanyeol yang membuatnya begitu.

Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya dan menggigit leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit keras karena disitulah titik sesintifnya. Chanyeol tahu itu. Dia tertawa di leher Baekhyun merasa menang dan sukses membuat Baekhyun merinding kegelian. Penis Baekhyun berdiri lagi.

"Oh, apakah Baekhyunnieku tegang lagi? Kenapa? Kau terangsang?". Chanyeol mengecup telinga Baekhyun.

Bulu Baekhyun meremang. Chanyeol kembali mengisengi lehernya. Dia menggigit keras, menjilat, menghisap, menciumi, meniupi. Baekhyun mendesah sejadi-sejadinya. Tangannya mencengkeram kembali rambut Chanyeol.

Puas membuat tanda cinta di leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol turun ke bahunya, ke dadanya, ke perutnya, dia meninggalkan banyak warna kemerahan yang akan membekas dalam perjalanannya menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah bukti. Agar tidak ada orang lain yang melakukan ini kepadamu" ujar Chanyeol mendominasi.

"Tidak ada yang melakukan ini kepadaku. Aku yang melakukan ini kepada mereka" jawab Baekhyun.

"Dan bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah lebih nikmat orang lain melakukan ini untukmu atau kau yang melakukan ini kepada wanita lain?".

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mau menjawab karena serigala lapar di atasnya ini akan kegirangan jika mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?".

Chanyeol kembali berbicara di leher Baekhyun. Dia meniupi leher yang membuat Baekhyun bertahan mati-matian menahan geli.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada keras mulai tidak sabar.

"Le-lebih enak kau yang me-melakukannya Chanyeol".

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya. Dia menjilat leher Baekhyun. Dia juga menghadiahkan penis Baekhyun dengan pijatan. Baekhyun kembali mendesah resah.

Chanyeol mengambil lube yang berada di atas meja dengan satu tangannya. Dia menuangkan gel ke tangannya. Dia membuka kedua paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak menguasai diri tersentak ketika ada cairan dingin masuk ke lubang analnya.

"Argh!" jerit Baekhyun. Rasa aneh yang sakit tapi dikenalnya memenuhi lubang.

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok tangannya dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun, membuat putaran, melebarkan lubang itu. Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh titik nikmat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan. "Ah! Chanyeol! Disitu! Sentuh lagi!"

Chanyeol menusuk lebih keras lagi. "Disini?"

"Iya!"

Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol memasukkan dua jarinya lagi. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan.

"Argh! Chanyeol! Sakiiit!". Air mata Baekhyun jatuh sebutir.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya. Dia langsung memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

"Arggh! Aggh! Argggghhh!"

Chanyeol menarik lepas tangannya dengan keras. Lubang Baekhyun merasa kehilangan dan berkedut-kedut. Napasnya sesak.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Yah?"

"Kumohon"

"Mohon apa?" jawab Chanyeol iseng.

"Kumohon masukkan punyamu...".

Chanyeol menuangkan lube ke penis besar kebanggaannya. Dia melumasi seluruh penisnya dan mengocoknya agar bangkit dengan keras. Dia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang anal Baekhyun yang belum siap sepenuhnya dan memasukkannya dengan sekali hentak.

"ARGGGH!" teriak Baekhyun terkejut.

Lubang Baekhyun belum cukup lebar meskipun Chanyeol mempersiapkannya tadi. Sehingga lubang itu berkedut-kedut hebat menghisap penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerang kenikmatan merasa penisnya terjepit kuat. Chanyeol tidak bergerak. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati remasan lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis. Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih meskipun lubangnya sudah berminyak. Penis Chanyeol sangat besar hingga dia merasa seperti lubangnya robek terbelah dua. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat kencang.

Chanyeol hanya menatap diam Baekhyun yang menangis. Dia tau Baekhyun kesakitan. Tapi dia juga tau Baekhyun menikmati. Baekhyun menyukai rasa sakit di lubangnya setiap kali dia meminta Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya padahal lubangnya belum siap sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol masih diam. Selain dia menikmati kedutan di lubang Baekhyun, dia juga menunggu Baekhyun menyesuaikan besar penisnya pada lubang sempit Baekhyun. Dia akan bergerak jika Baekhyun menyuruhnya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau melukai Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. bergerak" akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara.

"Apa yang mesti kugerakkan?" tanya Chanyeol iseng lagi.

"Penismu..."

"Kau sangat menginginkannya?"

"Yah..."

"Seberapa besar kau menginginkannya?"

"Aku sangat menginginkannya Chanyeol..."

"Jelaskan padaku".

Baekhyun menatap tajam. "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berpura-pura polos. "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Aku akan menunggumu Baek"

"Baiklah! Chanyeol, gerakkan penismu dalam lubangku! Aku sangat menginginkannya! Kumohon! Kau boleh melakukannya dengan ARGHHH! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Chanyeol mulai memasuk-keluarkan penisnya dengan berirama. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Baekhyun untuk menahan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa kali dorongan penis Chanyeol, rasa sakit Baekhyun mulai menghilang. Digantikan rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara nyanyian menggairahkan miliknya. Baekhyun mendesah. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram seprai karena dilanda kenikmatan yang amat sangat.

"Urrgh. Kau sangat sempit Baek... Lubangmu... ahh menjepitku"

"Ah ah ah! Chanyeol! Kau sangat... ahhh... besar..."

"Sangat hangat Baek"

"Chanyeol... ini sangat... ahh ahahh.. ahh enak..."

Suara tepukan pantat dan paha beradu memenuhi ruangan. Ditambah desahan dan erangan yang menggelitik isi pikiran mereka.

Clak clak clak.

Ahbb .. argghh.. agfhhh...

Chanyeol semakin bernafsu mendengar rintihan Baekhyun. Dia ingin mendengar desahan Baekhyun lebih kuat lagi. Dia ingin membuat Baekhyun menjeritkan namanya dan hanya nama Chanyeol yang diingat oleh Baekhyun.

Maka Chanyeol memegang kuat kedua paha Baekhyun, dan mulai menggenjot lubang Baekhyun sekuat tenaga. Baekhyun menjerit berantakan. Lubangnya digesek secara kencang.

"Chanyeooolll... Chanyeollliiieee... Aaaakhhh... Aaaahhhh". Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Argh! Argh! Argh!" Chanyeol mengerang.

Chanyeol terus menekan dalam-dalam penisnya. Hasrat ingin meleburkan Baekhyun di bawahnya akan semakin terpuaskan jika dia berhasil menemukan titik ujung yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menggila. Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya ke segala arah. Akhirnya dia bisa menemukannya karena jeritan Baekhyun memberitahu bahwa dia berhasil.

"Aaaakkhh! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Disitu!".

"Aku menemukannya Baek?".

"Iya!" jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol memindahkan arah genjotannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan Baek?".

"Urrgghhh Chanyeol..." Baekhyun merengek.

"Kenapa kau merengek? Apa yang kau inginkan?" ganggu Chanyeol.

"Aku mau kau menyentuh titik prostatku Chanyeol! Aku mau kau terus menekannya!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi.

"Sesuai keinginanmu Baek".

Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya ke tempat yang diingatnya. Lalu dengan hentakan kuat menumbuk prostat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menusuk dengan kuat tidak sekalipun melewati titik ujung tersebut. Baehkyun menjerit-jerit gila.

"Arrggh! Arrghh! Chanyeooollll! Chanyeooolll! Arrgghaaahh"

Ubun-ubun Chanyeol merinding mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Dia menatap sosok berserak di bawahnya yang masih mendesah kuat. Chanyeol tidak memelankan kecepatan tusukan kerasnya.

Baekhyun menatap balik pada sosok buas di atasnya. Mata Chanyeol dipenuhi nafsu membara. Dia merasa sangat tidak berdaya. Chanyeol membuatnya tidak bisa menguasai dan mengontrol pikirannya. Seolah itu semua mati dalam otaknya. Chanyeol membuatnya hanya memikirkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol seorang.

"Chanyeoolll... aku.. mau keluar..." suara Baekhyun serak.

Chanyeok memindahkan satu tangannya ke penis Baekhyun. Tanpa memelankan genjotannya, dia mengocok kejantan Baekhyun dengan sangat kencang. Menekannya barang keras tersebut dengan sangat kuat. Hingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dengan sangat deras, orgasme terberat yang pernah dialaminya.

"Akh akh akh akh! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya. Setelah itu dia kembali memegang paha Baekhyun, melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun di pinggangnya dan kembali menusuk dengan keras, kuat dan cepat.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Napasnya sesak. Matanya terpejam erat. Dia masih merasakan detak jantungnya yang kencang akibat orgasme. Prostatnya ditusuk-tusuk. Pipinya memerah. Keringatnya mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia menggenggam erat bantal di bawahnya.

Pemandangan Baekhyun di bawanya merangsang Chanyeol untuk segera mencapai puncak. Perut Chanyeol terasa sakit. Cairannya terasa berat untuk dikeluarkan. Akhirnya dengan beberapa hentakan keras, Chanyeol berhasil klimaks menjeritkan nama Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!".

Lalu Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping Baekhyun. Napasnya berantakan. Dia menggerak-gerakkan penisnya untuk mengeluarkan habis air maninya.

Cairan Chanyeol memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Lubang Baekhyun terasa memekar. Cairan itu membuat kesat lubang Baekhyun.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang. Air mani keluar dari lubang dan merembes ke ranjang. Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman karena cairan yang tersisa. Lubang Baekhyun terasa kosong dan lega.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. Mereka berpandangan tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol maju. Dia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Mata mereka terpejam. Mereka saling melumat bibir atas dan bawah. Merasakan kelembutan dan manisnya bibir lawan mereka.

Setelah puas, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ayo kita tidur".

Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Dia membungkus kedua tubuh bugil mereka dengan selimut. Baekhyun bergerak untuk meletakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyambutnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang baru saja disetubuhinya.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun yang cantik. Mimpi indah".

Chanyeol mengecup dalam atas kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasa aman dan nyaman. Chanyeol menyusulnya tidak berapa lama dengan satu tangan yang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

End

.

.

Bagaimana? Jelek yah? Yah ini kan ff smutku yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Hahaha. Ini juga hana buat karena ditantang sama kawan-kawan. Hadiahnya ditraktir makan mahal hahaha.

Maaf kalau cerita ini sangat tidak jelas. Mau bagaimana. Ini kan cuma NC. Kalau mau pakai konflik bisa jadi panjang dan berchapter-chapter hahaha. Ini oneshoot oke?.

Mind To Review?


End file.
